


I miss you

by Nerdofallkinds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdofallkinds/pseuds/Nerdofallkinds
Summary: I wrote this at midnight, and edited it this morning, so I have no idea if this is any good. Enjoy!





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight, and edited it this morning, so I have no idea if this is any good. Enjoy!

Nightmare was trapped. Dream’s plan was perfect, there was nothing he could do. He was at Dream’s mercy.

“Nightmare... I don’t want to do this. Please, just... give up. I don’t want to kill you... I just... I want things back to the way they were before. I _miss_ you.”

Dream didn’t kill him. _Why. Why didn’t he... I almost killed him, and yet... I don’t... oh._ “You... you do?” Nightmare whispered.

“Of course! You’re my brother, I care about you!” Dream dropped his weapon, opening his arms for Nightmare to hug him.

“...Dream...” Nightmare rushed over and hugged his brother. “Don’t pretend to care about me.” _Of course. He doesn’t want to kill me to keep up his ‘goody-two-shoes’ act. He always needs to be the hero, doesn’t he?_

“Wait, Wh-“ Dream was cut off as a tentacle wrapped around his throat.

“It’s okay, Dream. I understand. I’m not _mad_ about the fact that you don’t care, and never did, really. It’s understandable.” 

The tentacle cooled around Dream, its grip getting tighter by the second.

“I mean, there’s no reason you would. I’m honestly just a worthless piece of garbage. A screw up. A _freak._ I tried to kill you! There’s no way you would care about me!”

A golden glow came from Dream’s chest as the last of the fruit from the tree of feelings fell into Nightmare’s hands

“But, y’see Dream, there’s one thing I don’t appreciate.”

Nightmare wrapped his hands around Dream’s soul. The glow faded as the fruit began to rot.

“And that... _is lying.”_

Nightmare ripped the apple away from Dream’s chest.

“N... Nightmare... please...” Dream said, barely able to stay conscious. 

“Go to sleep, Dream. It’s over.”

The glow of Dream’s eyes died as he collapsed to the ground, his body turning to a gold dust. 

“I... missed you too.”


End file.
